Dracos Angel
by The-Foolish-Slave
Summary: Draco dies to make sure his daughter lives, leaving her to be raised by the most unlikely choice. She finds her perfect Grey in a world of Light and Dark.


Draco's Angel

I sat slowly kneeling down to my daughter's level. Father is in jail, Mother has died, and our safe house is being searched by ministry arurors. I walk quickly not wanting to jostle my little one. I hate father. The bastard took most of our families honor with him to Azkaban, and took my innocence 4th year. Though, I would not have my baby without him.

A loud yell sounds through a corridor, and she starts in my arms, waking suddenly. I knew that running from both sides of the war would come back to bite me in the ass, but after watching uncle kill the headmaster, I ran. Like a coward, hiding where ever mother put me.

Hearing the explosions at the front of the mansion, I ran faster now, a silencing charm around us. I can imagine her eyes right now, big, wide, scared liquid silver eyes, framed by starlight shaded bangs, and reddened with fearful tears. She whimpered clung closer to me, her breath falling against my shoulder, her tears wetting my shirt, seeming to understand that she needed to stay quiet. "Tilly!" I yelled standing in front of a painting of a lioness, the house elf appeared. She was my life line at the moment. Tilly was Dobby's sister, and insanely loyal to my little girl. "Tilly, her safe room." The elf nodded and opened the doorway that could only be opened by house elf or goblin magic. The portal slammed shut. I gathered my little angel in my arms, in my arms one last time. I wanted her smell, the feel of my daughters hand in mine, her liquid silver eyes, so pure, warm, and happy to be the last thing I remembered.

Tilly knew what was going on, just as she knew the purpose behind my actions. "Baby, look at me." tears broke through my voice. "I want you to hold on to something's for me." Tears streamed down my face. "Daddy…..?" I tied a self-sizing chocker to my daughter's neck, a dragon made of stars intertwined with a lion made of flame, was in-between two simple diamonds all fitted on indigo ribbon. One Diamond swirled with mist, showing to all her own magic and its purity to the world. Mine would shine though the other soon. "Baby, I need your word, you will not let anyone take off your necklace."Her high soft voice spoke almost instantly "I pomise Daddy." The seam, and knot that tied the choker vanished, that innocent promise sealed the necklace to her, no one could remove it, not even herself. I smoothed her simple dark blue skirt out, the lacy frill making it poof out cutely. Small white stockings with blue bows on the sides peaked out from the frills. She sat across my lap, playing with my tie. I smiled as I slipped a locket and key on a braded leather tie around her neck. "Memows nec'as, and pop-pop's key…." I smiled as I thought of what Mother and uncle had gotten to be called.

As she had inherited no money of her own from me, Uncle had left her the entire prince estate as an inheritance. "You know Daddy loves you, and he would do anything for you." She nodded and said "I know." I kissed her forehead, "Daddy…" I can feel her small arms hug around me. "I want you to be a good girl for Mrs. Granger. You don't know who she is, but Tilly is going to take you to her. She is going to take good care of you, so I want you to be good for her." She clutched to me, and nodded, all she knew was me and Mother. She would be all on her own just her and Tilly. "Baby, promise you will be brave, and do your best, and stay away from the bad people." "I pomise." More tears ran down my face, ones of sorrow, guilt, regret.

My little angel had no idea what was going to happen, and neither did I.

Tilly held out a simple oak box with red and gold silk lining. I placed a jar containing every memory I have ever had unaltered inside of it, along with a note. Underneath the velvet was all of uncles potion research and notebooks, they were a gift, a bribe to keep my angel safe, not that my girl was not a gift enough of her own.

I smirked as I thought of Granger, she was truly smart, and a strong witch. She had real world experience, and book knowledge. She is the perfect person to watch my girl, plus, no one would expect me to want a mudblood to care for my girl, so it is to her that I send my baby. "I love you Daddy." She gave me a hug and open mouthed kiss on the cheek that only kids can give without drooling.

I kissed her softly on the nose, and forehead, drinking in her sent. "I love you to my little angel." It was strange that my little girl managed to smell like dew in autumn. It was just more proof that she was all that was left of my innocence that it left my body when she did. "Sleep baby girl, everything will be better in the morning." A mild sleeping charm, later, and I was walking out the door, watching the house elf, tuck in my girl.

I walked calmly and resolutely to my bedroom, laying down arrogantly I pulled Plushy from my pocket and enlarged him. Mother's portrait cried, knowing tears leaked down her face. Uncle ran from his and tired to bring mother with him.

_My last action was that I clutched in my hand the only creature comfort I wanted at death. Plushy, a velveteen rabbit that never left my side that I carried from the moment I knew of my babies existence, it was either shrunken in my pocket, or held in my hand._

Arurors busted the door to my room. They called for backup, I sat there smirking.

_My last thoughts were: My little girl is safe, and Granger will do the right thing. _

Mothers portrait burst into flame, I could see as she cried watching that sickly green curse came straight at me.

_The last image to pass through my mind was of a wingless angel, sleeping in a nursery with walls that look like the night sky, in blue velvet, hair in a low pony tail that brushed against the top of her stockings, mumbling out the word "Daddy….." in a peaceful sleep. _

Hermione Granger emerged from the pensive with tears streaming down her face; she looked at the small child that rested in her best friends lap. Harry held the little girl with such care and looked to me with a questioning gaze. "Oh, Goddess Draco!" His eyes widened a bit, "Spill" He said. I spilled all, everything, how was her guardian, how Snape was a spy, how draco was her "Mother" how he ran, cried, and lived, how Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him instead of Draco. How he died. Harry watched the memories next.

As Draco's plan came to pass I became, the little angels support, but she had chosen harry as much more, she called him brother.

When we asked why she said "cause you smell like Daddy, and Pop-pop." We all smiled and snickered at Snape's nickname.

I was puzzled by her statement, I went back into research mode. Looking for things that meantion smell, and peoples aura, reading from "Magic: Why, and how something's are the way they are." I found that your personal sent is a reflection of your magic. I knew that she had seen only two types of magic, both at their most opposite points.

Snape, I knew, was a dark man, his magic was dark by nature.

We all learned in the war that dark does not mean evil, and light does not mean good.

I smiled as I looked to the two diamonds that shown from her choker. One was pure and crystal clear, growing brighter each day. The other shown like a star, Draco's magic rested there. Light, not innocent, but light.

Harry smelled like her Pop-Pop, and her daddy, in her eyes, he is perfect grey, the perfect mix of her two most treasured people. I watched as they walked down the graveyard path. I smiled softly at the two tombs placed side by side. She and harry stood between them, "Hello, Daddy, Pop-Pop, I am going to kindergarten next week….." I studied them, Harry standing strong and sturdy behind her, she stood talking softly to her family. Yes, harry was her perfection, her perfect grey, her world beyond a world of black and white.


End file.
